


I'll ride my bike up to the world

by Duender



Series: Pallet Town Parables [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Cavities guaranteed, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff thats been dipped in chocolate and coated in cotton candy, Gen, Masara Town | Pallet Town (Pokemon), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duender/pseuds/Duender
Summary: One-shot.Ash and Gary are having a race.
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Pallet Town Parables [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188488
Kudos: 8





	I'll ride my bike up to the world

Five year old Ash Ketchum was pedaling as fast as his little legs could, his red tricycle tearing down the road but still lagging behind Gary’s brand new bicycle.

“Gary! Wait for me!”

“It’s a race, I can’t  _ wait  _ for you Ashy!” Gary yelled over his shoulder. The six year old turned his head to shoot Ash a taunting smirk. “You’re gonna lose!”

“Noooo,” Ash leaned forward as his legs continued to pedal, but there was no way he was going to catch up to his best friend. He kept his glance on the brunet, though, and watched in fright at the events that unfolded next.

While Gary’s glance was on the raven behind him, his bicycle hit one of the hundreds of pebbles lining Pallet’s roads. That in itself wouldn’t have done anything - Gary fancied himself an excellent bicycler - but with his attention divided, the youngest Oak lost control of his bicycle and crashed into a tree.

Ash pressed his brakes as hard as his tiny chubby hands would allow, and was by Gary’s side in no time. 

Delia Ketchum had been enjoying a cup of tea and watching her two boys race down the road in front of her house when the accident happened. 

“Mr. Mime, would you get the first aid kit?” she called as she set down her cup on the garden table. Years of adventures had gotten the boys plenty of scrapes and bruises, but this one looked like it rather hurt. She hurried to where Ash was huddled over Gary, both the kids crying - one in pain and one in empathy.

“Sweetheart, can you tell me where it hurts?” she cooed, as green teary eyes looked up at their saviour. Gary held out his scraped elbow, which was bleeding quite profusely.

Ash wailed louder.

“Ash, dear, Gary’s going to be okay,” Delia promised as she dabbed some antiseptic onto the wound. 

The five year old looked a little doubtful at her words, but before she could reassure him further, he was on his feet. Delia continued to treat Gary’s wound, but glanced to her side.

“I HATE YOU,” little Ash Ketchum yelled with all his might before kicking Gary’s bicycle. He stamped one foot on a tire, and would have hurt himself trying to punch the metal frame if he wasn’t suddenly picked up from behind.

“What are you up to, young man?” Professor Oak asked the boy in his arms, secure in the knowledge that his grandson was in good hands. 

“The bishycle hurt Gary!” Ash explained with a pout. "I hate it!"

“But it was a gift from me,” Professor Oak gasped, one hand coming up to clench at his chest as if Ash's words had physically hurt him.

Ash looked a little remorseful at his outburst, but a glance back at his best friend made him glare at the Professor again. “It wasn’t a very good gift!”

Gary, with a newly bandaged arm, came up to the pair of them as Delia got up from her crouch. 

“It’s okay, Ashy, it can’t hurt me anymore! And we can finish our race tomorrow."

Ash’s lower lip wobbled. “But you can get hurt if you ride it again.”

Gary looked down at the cycle - he had been ecstatic when his grandpa had told him it was his. It was one of the best gifts he’d ever gotten. It was a big boy toy! It had only two wheels like all Shiny and brand new - and it was in his favourite colour green!

He looked back up into sienna eyes.

“I won’t ride it,” he said firmly.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
